cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Government position
Your government positions are a set of scenarios for which you can set responses that your nation will take. The choices you make have effects on various elements of your nation, which all influence your income. There are a total of eight scenarios. All positions default to "No position at this time." You can change your positions by going to My Government Position under Nation Menu. Below is a list of the scenarios, the position options, and the text that is shown on your nation page as a result of each choice. Foreign Affairs A foreign nation around the world has begun declaring war on numerous peaceful nations and gobbling up huge swaths of lands. According to your foreign intelligence this nation is declaring war on the premise of ethnic cleansing and rumors have spread about the horrible cruelties experienced by the citizens of the conquered nations. Recently, the war mongering nation has declared war on a close ally of yours who has asked your nation to step in and fight along side them. What is your government’s position? *We have no interest in war, we are a peaceful nation. ( .) **It is a very passive country when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. *We would like to help, but must remain neutral until we are attacked first. **It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. *Deploy all available military. It's time for war. **It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. *No position at this time. **The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. Nuclear Weapons A foreign nation has asked you to sign a nuclear non-proliferation treaty whereby you will sign off on your option to research and develop nuclear technology including nuclear weapons. What is your government’s position? *We will sign the treaty in order to appease the other nation. We are opposed to all nuclear research and weapons. ( .) **When it comes to nuclear weapons (Nation name) will not research or develop nuclear weapons. *Our government will not sign the treaty because our nation believes in the use of nuclear technology to build power plants, however we do not promote the use of nuclear technology for weapons of mass destruction. ( .) **''(Nation name)'' is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. *We will never sign such a treaty. Doing so would endanger our people. Our nation promotes the use and build up of nuclear weapons. **It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. *No position at this time. ( .) **When it comes to nuclear weapons (Nation name) has no definite position and is therefore considered opposed to them. Drug Use Drug traffickers are crossing into your borders from all sides bringing with them narcotics and an assortment of recreational drugs. Many of your citizens are becoming addicted and have been unable to hold steady jobs which is both endangering your citizen’s lives and hurting your economy. What is your government’s position? *Our leaders are aware of the situation but are too addicted to drugs themselves to do anything about it. **The (Nation name) nation leaders are aware of the situation of drug use in the country but are too addicted to drugs themselves to do anything about it. *Our nation will open new rehabilitation centers and educate our citizens to the dangers of drugs, but we are not prepared to declare an all out war on drugs. **Plans are on the way within (Nation name) to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. *Our military has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Drugs are illegal in this nation. **The military of (Nation name) has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. *No position at this time. **''(Nation name)'' has no definite position on drug use in the country at this time. Government Protests Rioters are outside your capital city protesting your government. The riots have been going on for 7 days and the angry mob is teetering on the edge of violence. What is your government’s position? *We will allow the protest to continue regardless of the consequences. Freedom of speech is that important to us. **''(Nation name)'' allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. *We will bring in a police force to monitor the protest and arrest law breakers. **''(Nation name)'' allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. *We will not allow any form of government protest in our nation. Our armed police force is dissolving the protest as we speak. **''(Nation name)'' does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. *No position at this time. **''(Nation name)'' has no definite position on domestic issues concerning government protests in the country at this time. New Immigration The nation closest to your northern borders has experienced a disastrous economic failure. Hordes of immigrants cross over onto your borders seeking new jobs and opportunities. This new wave of job seekers could bring a similar devastation to your own economy. What is your government’s position? *We welcome all immigration with open borders. They may come and go as they like. **It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. *We have an open border policy, but in order for the immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. **It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. *What? Immigrants? Did our border guards fall asleep? Our nation's borders are closed to all immigrants. **Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. *No position at this time. **It has no definite position on new immigration. Free Speech Computers are now at a 1:1 ratio to the number of citizens in your country. With that comes great knowledge and information as well as issues to your nation such as Internet viruses, security threats, pornography, and un-moderated message boards. One message board in particular has been the site of some very terrible remarks made about your nation and the way it is ruled. What is your government’s position? *We believe in freedom of speech and believe that it is the citizens right to speak freely about their government. **''(Nation name)'' believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. *We will allow the discussions for now, but this form of free speech is considered taboo in our country. **Free speech is considered taboo in (Nation name). *We will shut down the website that hosts these message boards and detain the individuals who participated in slanderous comments about the government. **''(Nation name)'' detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. *No position at this time. **''(Nation name)'' has no definite position on free speech. Foreign Aid A foreign nation has asked for monetary assistance from your nation after a tsunami struck their capital city. The money will go towards rebuilding the foreign nation’s devastated capital and setting up shelters for the victims. Your budget is very tight, but this is a chance to help others as well as an opportunity for a strong public relations boost for your nation in the eyes of the nations of the world. What is your government’s position? *We will give whatever is necessary to help the victims of the tsunami. If that means we'll be running a deficit we'll make cuts in other areas of our government. **The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. *We are able to help some, but our pockets are not very deep at this time. **The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. *We will not help the "victims" of the tsunami. They shouldn't have built their capital so close to the sea. **The government of (Nation name) has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. *No position at this time. **''(Nation name)'' has no definite foreign aid at this time. Trade Relations A foreign nation which is known around the world for its terrible treatment of its citizens and for poor inhuman actions against others has asked that you open your borders to trade with them. While this could bring new products to your markets and help boost your economy it might also look bad in the eyes of the other nations around the world. What is your government’s position? *We will not open our ports to trade with this nation. **''(Nation name)'' will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. *We are prepared to trade with this nation, but we will do so in secrecy. **''(Nation name)'' will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. *We will trade with this nation openly. **The government of (Nation name) will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. *No position at this time. **''(Nation name)'' has no definite position on trade relations. Category:Cyber Nations guide Category:HowtoPlay